A Masked Teen
by manifest-bound
Summary: How far can the Mask take a teen?
1. Chapter 1

Monday morning, a new day in the town of Cruz. A teenager is walking along the side of the road to Jecks High.

"Katelyn just get into school, get into homeroom, and get out", the teen said to herself.

Jecks High was larger than any other school Katelyn ever attended and even had a mascot, the Lynx. It was packed full of other teens ranging from the nerds at the left side of the school and the 'cool' kids at the right. Katelyn walked along the right side of the school hoping to avoid the other teens until...

"Yo kid! Hey you!" A feminine voice from the group called Katelyn. She avoided eye contact and kept walking...

"Bitch! I said you, girl with the yellow hair!" Katelyn started to walk faster and faster towards the right entrance of the school...

"Get Her!" As soon as she heard that she started to run towards the door but was blocked by a group of kids.

"Deaf aren't ya bitch?"

Katelyn turned around and saw her. A brunette with tight V-neck top and loose torn jeans.

"Hi... my name is Kat..." stumbled Katelyn

"I don't fuckin' care who you are, but you're on our side of the school. Did ya know that blonde?" the brunette retorted.

"sorry... i didn't...please..." Katelyn was about to cry when... "riiiiiinnnnng"

"Damned bell. Alright, you and me, this afternoon, right here, come or die" The brunette's group left Katelyn with fear and bad hopes for the future. She walks into the school and prepares for period one.

In no time, Katelyn is staring anxiously at the clock in her English class waiting for the end of the day. "Just keep walking... just keep walking... almost there...!"

Katelyn rushes out of the hallways of Jecks High and dashes back home with a knapsack filled with homework and other papers from school.

As she's walking she thinks about the brunette and her group of friends. "Tomorrow, I'm asking mom to drop me off at school..."

She reaches home and finds her mom outside preparing the car, "Hi Mom!"

"Hi Katey, so how's school?" he mom asked.

"Brutal, but just like my old school."

"That's fine honey... oh by the way, what do you think about coming with your brother and I to go clothes shopping. It'll brighten your day for sure."

"For Sure!" Katelyn agreeded.

Katelyn goes into the house, runs upstairs and changes into something a little more conformable. Her school clothes fall to the ground scattered with her knapsack and starts to look for some clothes.

A Simple purple blouse with jeans and flip flops. "Perfect. Coming Mom!"

"Okay Dear, let's get going"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay honey, I'm going with your brother to Gap, here's forty dollars, go have fun"

"Thanks Mom." Katelyn walks around the mall until she reaches the Abercrombie store.

"Cute guys, too bad they're nothing like Dylan though"

Dylan was Katelyn's boyfriend before her family left and moved eastwards because of her dad's job. Dylan and Katelyn knew each other since kindergarden in Dog Shed Elementary school and were friends ever since. She started dating him when they were in seventh grade, but had to break up because of her move.

She walked around the store and picked out three dresses perfect for the fall. She entered the changing rooms and closed the door; it slammed shut and caused the entire compartment to shake. Katelyn, now embarrassed, looked around to see if anyone was next to her.

"Only a mirror, a door, and a chair... I'm fine" She began to take off her shoes and pants and was about to put on the first dresses until... she kicked something under the chair.

She bent down and reached under the chair to only find a wooden slate. Or at least she thought was a wooden slate. The piece of wood had two holes and a mouth piece.

"What the heck is this?" Katelyn turned the wood around and moved he hands away and saw a mask. "Weird, but okay...?"

As she held the mask, a sudden rush of excitement followed though Katelyn's body and her hairs stood on ends.

Irrationally, she thought, "I can't leave this here, I've gotta put this in my purse."

Katelyn puts the wooden slab in her purse, puts her clothes back on, and leaves her selected dresses in the changing room.

Katelyn walks out of store, and meets her mom in the cashier register of the Gap.

"I'm surprised. You didn't buy anything?"

"Nope, didn't find anything but I did..."

"Oh Katey, I forgot to tell you. Dad and I are going out for the night, can you please look after your little brother?"

"Okay mom, jeez."

"Thanks honey, oh and we better get back home, the sun's setting."

As Katelyn, her mom, and her brother walked out of the Gap, a green glowing light emits from Katelyn's purse.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 10:50 PM, Katelyn had not even started doing her homework and was laying in bed and video calling Dylan.

"I miss Yupia, Mrs. Caren, and you Dylan"

"I miss you too... nite Katie"

"Nite"

Katelyn sighed and walked to her purse to put her phone away. She opened her purse and saw the piece of wood

"Oh yeah... this thing again..."

Katelyn put her phone in her purse and took the mask to her bed. She looked at the wooden creases and metal forehead. It looked like a mask from a costume of some sort. She turned it around and saw the inside of the mask. It looked ancient but somewhat sturdy. A streak of green light flashed at Katelyn and the same exhilaration came across her as she held the mask in her hand. She stared closely at the mask, and starts to bring it closer to her eyes.

When the mask was a few inches from her face, the mask animates and grabs onto Katelyn's face as fast as possible leaving a few puffs of green smoke into the air. The mask vibrates on her head shaking itself as it extend its grab on her face. Dozens of tendrils extend from the base of the mask through her hair and to the sides of her face. Katelyn was yelling for help but was muffled by the rubbery like substance entering her mouth. She tries to remove the mask and only claws at the mask with her nails, leaving streaks of green light on the still wooden exterior surface of the mask. The tendrils reaches the back of her head in no time and starts to pull her face back as though it was tightening. She continues to yell and begins to spin faster and faster.

She span inside a small twister blowing papers from her knapsack and made her clothes fly off her body. Green light began to emit from the twister and engulfed the room in lightening and neon green light. Katelyn felt the substance go into her nose, ears, and mouth and latch on like glue. The mask kept tightening her face until Katelyn fell unconscious.

The twister stopped with a screech and Katelyn stood in the middle of the room in the buff, different. Her hair was more luminous than before with barbie-like shinny golden hair. Her eyes were emerald green that matched her face. Her face was flawless and smooth with a neon green color from the back of her head to the underside of her chin. From the neck down she had features only a model would dream of. A perfectly curved body with DDD breasts, a round perfect ass, and feet that were perfectly pedicured.

"Smmmoookennnn!"

She started to rub her body methodically touching her enlarged tits and stroking her gorgeous golden mane.

"This is fine, for Sure."

She continued to rub herself and reached her pussy. She placed two fingers in her slit, and caused her to scream in an orgasm. Yelling and moaning ever so loudly, she woke up her brother up in the process.

"Kate what's happening?"

Katelyn stopped stroking herself and replied, "Go back to bed, it was only a crow"

A second later, "Okay, nite sis"

She waited a few seconds for her brother to go back under the bed covers.

"I look too good! Aww yeah... too bad no one can see me in the full... or can I?

She stares closely in her mirror, admiring her body, ""But I can't go outside naked... or can I...?"

She looks around her room and looks outside the window of her room.

"No one is going to see me at night, but I've gotta P-A-R-T-Y.."

"Y? Because I gotta have too." With that she jumps out the window of her two story house, lands on the grass and speeds into the dark streets of Cruz, naked.


	4. Chapter 4

Katelyn, or the masked version of Katelyn, tumbles down the streets of Cruz in the buff, carefree and uncontrollable. The wind around Katelyn bashes onto her skin touching every single inch of skin on her body. Her breasts bouncing uncontrollably, her hair flowing like a rocket, and her ass moving back and forth in tune to her movement; just making her feel alive and exhilarated.

She runs by the park, her high school, and town hall. In the middle of the night with the crescent moon out in the sky, a green faced teen traverses the town for none other than a club, a night club to be more exact. With her new eye sight she spots a club about a mile down the road and runs to it.

Along the way, she passes a police station and a police car with a half-awake police officer inside. He looks at the green face teen race down the street, thinks for a second and concludes, "No more liquor for me."

She passes a couple of pedestrians that just stare at her in amazement and in awe of her green face and her bouncing breasts.

She finally reaches the club only to be stopped by a muscled doorman.

"Girl, you know the rules, no shoes, no shirt, no service"

She pouted and then stared at the doorman puppy dog eyes, "But don't ya think I'm pretty?"

"Sure thing hunny, but what's up with your face?"

"It's just a little something to spice things up"

"Still, no clothes, no go, and by the way how old are you anyway?"

Katelyn stared at the doorman for a second and said, "Fine..."

She spun around in a circle enveloping herself and the doorman in a mini twister. The twister stops with Katelyn in a golden bikini and golden flip flops while the doorman was on the ground catching his breath with his underwear on his head.

"Suits me fine, not sure about you though."

With that, she takes the doorman and kicks him like a football to the other side of town. Katelyn goes into the club yelling, "LETS GET THIS GOING!~"

She enters the club and sees people drinking at the bar and flirting with each other.

"This isn't fun...". She zooms to the back of the stage and pulls out an MP3 from her breasts and plugs it into the sound system.

The tune from Pumped up Kicks starts playing and begins to excite people in the club to dance.

"Finally, we got some movement! Yeah..."

Katelyn looks around and sees a bartender who almost looked like Dylan from her old town.

She finds a mic and says, "Hello everyone, I'm Kate..."

She stops for a second. "Katelyn is my old self, I need a new name."

"Got it! "

"I'm Kathy, I'll be your host for tonight. We're gonna have so much fun!"

She stares at the bartender, and says "bartender, yeah you!"

The bartender looks at Kathy and starts to hide, but Kathy goes to him and pulls him on stage.

"What's your name sugar?"

"Danny..."

"Oh Danny, we're gonna have a great time, let's dance!" And with that the dance floor lit up with green lights and the tune to Gangnam Style started playing.

"Yeah this is called a party!"

For three hours, Kathy and Danny swung around the dance floor dancing to an endless number of songs. The mask allowed Kathy to contort her body to humanly impossible feats and changed her guests into dancing manics.

In the middle of Houdini, Kathy noticed the sun coming up from the window of the club.

"Dang-it!" With that she kissed Danny smack on the lips and caused his hair to spike up as if he was struck by lightening.

"Gotta go loverboy, I'll be back tonight... don't you worry."

She blew a heart shaped kiss at him and rushed out the door. She ran down the streets in her golden bikini and reached her house just before the stroke of four. She jumped up to her room and sighed.

She reached the back of her head to find a small crease where the mask separated. Slowly, she tugged at the ends of the crease and began to transform her back to her old self. As she tugged, the rubber like texture of the mask started to harden and solidify. Her whole body was in a stationary twister as her bikini and flip flops faded away leaving her in the buff again. The mask was tough to pull off but eventually detached off her face with a puff of green smoke.

Katelyn fell onto her bed with the mask in her right hand and her eyes covered by her left hand.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun starts to shine on the town of Cruz and begins a new day. Shafts of light come down to Katelyn's window and wakes her up in the process. She rubs her eyes with her right hand and saw the mask. Immediately, she wakes up in disarray. "What the heck is this doing... Oh My God... Why am I NAKED?" She gets off the bed, throws the mask to the floor, and goes into her closet. Katelyn's head pounds as if she drank a gallon of beer, "Ugg... I have a serious headache, maybe I could skip school today..."

"Damn mom, I've gotta walk to school today..." She slowly reminded herself, "Remember avoid the right side of the school; go to the left"

Katelyn walks into the school parking lot and shields her face from the 'cool' kids on the right side of the school. She avoids them but accidentally bumps into a tall figure.

"Sorry... I wasn't paying attention..." Katelyn blurted out.

"No I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going", the boy replied.

Katelyn lifted her hands from her face and saw the boy, a somewhat tall and decently muscular boy. "Bang" Katelyn felt a small headache and out of the blue said, "I've gotta go Danny".

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

Katelyn didn't know herself, but lied, "I overheard it in the hallways, never mind I gotta go". With that Katelyn sped into the school while the boy looked straight at her blonde hair.

The boy shrugged and proceeded to walk over to the right side of the school and gave his friends a high five, "Morin' Dan, how's the job at the club"? asked another boy.

"Great... I met someone there" Dan replied.

"Better not be a new girlfriend." The brunette of the group came forward and stood inches away from each other. "Who is she?"

"Don't worry Chloe, it's work, besides I must of had to many drinks."

"Better not be, we are together. Don't even... think of cheating on me. Got that?" Chloe demanded.

"Sure doll, only work, that's all". With that Dan, his friends, and Chloe walked into school as soon as the bell rang for homeroom.

Throughout the day, Katelyn kept thinking about the boy, Danny. "How do I know him? I never seen him before and yet it feels as if I knew him all my life"...

"Katelyn! Math doesn't daydream, so you can't too." yelled her math teacher.

"Yes Mrs. Magur".

In the back of the room, Danny heard her name and looked at her through the classroom desk isles. "Katelyn, that's her name... she reminds me of", he stops, "na never mind".

Chloe, the brunette across from Katelyn, started at her boyfriend. "Somethin's going on...".

Afterschool, while Katelyn walked across the school parking lot, Chloe saw Katelyn and called out.

"Hey blondie! Remember our date afterschool yesterday!?"

Katelyn stood still for a minute and started to run.

"You ain't leaving me now!"

Katelyn ran towards the crosswalk and made it safely across while Chloe was just stopped by the light. "You ain't leaving me, You'll be dead tomorrow!" Chloe was about to turn away but thought, "I'm gonna follow this chick and see where she lives, by friday, she's gonna be toast."

As Katelyn walked home, Chloe followed her block-by-block until she reached the mahogany house.

"So this is where the bitch lives, I wonder if Dan saw this brown yesterday". With that, Chloe walked away remembering the address, and the house.

It was 9:45 PM, and Katelyn was finished with dinner and was about to get online to talk to her friends back home. She walks up the stairs and into her room only to find her brother playing with the mask.

"Give that back to me!" Katelyn yelled at her brother.

"I wanna see it too, it old right?" her brother asked.

"Yes, now you need to get back to bed so you can get big and strong." Her brother gave the mask back to Katelyn and hopped back into his room.

The mask was in Katelyn's left hand. She felt goosebumps all throughout her body and a strange warmth from the inside of the mask. She flips the mask over to the back and sees the same green streak of light flash in front of her. "I saw this yesterday too", Katelyn wondered. She examined the mask and caresses the wooden creases again with her nails. "Enough with that". She puts the mask under her bed and goes to sleep.

Underneath her bed, a eerie green light emits and causes Katelyn's bed a shake a little. Then, unconsciously, Katelyn reached under her bed and slaps the mask to her cheeks.

The mask wasted no time in latching on and used its tendrils to quickly wrap around her head causing Katelyn to moan out loud. It latches onto the back of her head without any hesitation and makes her spin uncontrollably throughout the room. Her night gown flies off her body and stops in front of her mirror.

"Well hello tiger..." Kathy exhaled.

**(Note From the Author) - _Please rate and comment. Tell me if you would like to see more. ~Thanks_**


End file.
